


Рыцарь на белом коне

by SaintOlga



Series: Шут и Убийца [5]
Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>О друг мой, я бывал в местах, где женщины дрались бы из-за тебя на ножах.</i> <br/>"Миссия Шута"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыцарь на белом коне

Меня ожидало не самое приятное пробуждение. Я был привязан к дереву, на мне не было ни кусочка ткани, а вокруг стояло с дюжину амазонок, с которыми мы дрались раньше, и две из них громко спорили прямо надо мной.

\- Я, Тао, вождь, заявляю свое право на долю добычи по своему выбору! - провозгласила женщина в золотом ожерелье, лежавшем на пышной груди. - Я требую себя этого мужчину!

\- Я, Арила, вела людей на этот бой, - оскалилась вторая, высокая и статная, в которой я узнал своего противника в последней схватке. -  Я требую себе долю добычи по своему выбору - этого мужчину!

\- Права равны, - прошамкала старуха в безрукавке, открывавшей сильные жилистые руки; несмотря на ее возраст и отсутствие зубов, я был уверен, что в схватке она окажется достойным противником. - Пусть решает Богиня! Деритесь!

Арила глухо зарычала и сдернула с пояса нож.

Я вряд ли мог припомнить случай, когда чувствовал бы себя так же глупо и беспомощно. Веревки впивались мне в запястья, грубая кора дерева царапала голую спину, а передо мной две женщины медленно кружили друг напротив друга, обнажив длинные клинки, и еще с дюжину других расположились полукругом поодаль, бросая на меня красноречивые взгляды, дававшие понять, что я интересую их отнюдь не в качестве рабочей силы. То, что одежды на них почти не было, только усиливало мою неловкость; несмотря на обстоятельства, мое тело находило зрелище весьма интересным. Я попытался подогнуть ноги, чтобы прикрыться, но поза была слишком неудобной.

Женщины наконец скрестили клинки, при этом Арила глухо рычала, а Тао сопровождала каждый удар громкими воплями; они походили на двух дерущихся кошек. Правил честного боя здесь, похоже, не существовало; они били куда угодно, лягались, хватали друг друга за волосы и катались по земле. Кроме кинжалов, обе использовали в бою длинные ногти на левой руке, больше похожие на когти и укрепленные накладными металлическими пластинами. Невольно я представил, как такие когти проходятся по моей спине в порыве страсти, и содрогнулся. Мне нисколько не хотелось оказаться в их власти.

Веревка и узлы оказались надежными, но я все равно попытался их распутать. При мне не было отмычек или булавок - все осталось в сгинувшей неизвестно куда одежде; приходилось обходиться собственными пальцами, и я вскоре обломал ногти до крови.

Неожиданно с тропы донесся стук копыт, и все на мгновение замерли, а потом дерущиеся раскатились в разные стороны, и через секунду на поляне как будто никого не было. Я же уже знал, кто едет, мне говорили об этом и Скилл, и Уит. Любимый был жив и невредим. До сих пор я старался даже не задумываться о том, какая судьба могла его постичь. Однако теперь его ожидала новая опасность.

\- Осторожно! - воскликнул я, но было поздно. Амазонки высыпали из кустов и окружили вылетевшего на поляну всадника, хотя близко под копыта гарцующего и яростно фыркающего белого коня никто не рисковал соваться.

\- Именем Богини! - прокричал Любимый высоким женским голосом, прежде чем хоть одна амазонка улучила момент, чтобы стащить его с седла. Теперь я разглядел его: под плащом на нем было женское платье, а волосы убраны в простую, но определенно женскую прическу и даже украшены полудюжиной резных шпилек. - Именем Богини я прошу вернуть мне моего мужчину в обмен на выкуп!

Амазонки остановились, а потом нерешительно переглянулись. Тао вышла вперед:

\- Какой ты предлагаешь выкуп, женщина?

Вместо ответа Любимый вытащил из седельной сумки лаковую шкатулку и открыл ее. Его конь переступил с ноги на ногу, шкатулка вздрогнула, и заполняющие ее до краев жемчужины, каждая не меньше горошины, перекатились с глухим стуком. У амазонок вспыхнули глаза, они зашептались. Тао задумчиво кивнула.

\- Достойный выкуп.

Я был поражен. Содержимое этой шкатулки стоило целое состояние даже на Островах, где жемчуг добывали; на севере ее владелец становился богаче короля.

\- Я возражаю! - неожиданно вскинулась Арила. - Этот мужчина принадлежит мне, и я отказываюсь от выкупа!

\- Твое право не было подтверждено! - возразила Тао. - Этот мужчина - добыча племени, и каждая получит долю от его выкупа!

\- Но мое требование не было ни удовлетворено, ни отказано в нем! - зашипела Арила. Тао открыла рот для ответа, но ее остановил властный жест старухи.

\- Не надо ссориться, - сказала она весомо. Потом окинула всех - Тао, Арилу, Любимого, амазонок и меня - цепким пронзительным взглядом. - Этот мужчина - добыча племени. Согласно ли племя отдать его за выкуп?

Амазонки согласно закивали. Конечно, жемчуг, разделенный между всеми, был им куда приятнее, чем мужчина, который достанется одной. Только Арила упрямо воскликнула "Нет!"

\- Племя согласно, - подвела итог старуха. Потом она снова взглянула на Любимого: - Ты, женщина, - она сделала странную паузу, и у меня замерло сердце, - хочешь забрать своего мужчину. Но Арила получила его в честном бою. Согласишься ли ты драться с ней за своего мужчину? Если хочешь забрать его, тебе нужно отдать выкуп и драться; если не хочешь - уезжай вместе со своим жемчугом прямо сейчас.

Любимый даже не дослушал ее слова. Он молча протянул шкатулку Тао и спрыгнул с коня. Амазонки расступились, освобождая площадку. Любимый накинул поводья на сучок того дерева, к которому был привязан я. Он успокаивающе улыбнулся мне и, широким жестом скинув плащ, накинул на меня.

\- Не волнуйся, Любимый, - шепнул он, и прежде, чем я успел сказать хоть слово, обернулся к Ариле, стоявшей с ножом наготове.

Он был одет по-северному, в длинное платье, сковывавшее движения, и против хищно выглядящего ножа у него был изящный кинжал. Я ни разу не видел его в бою, не считая драки с Сивилом Брезингой на Аслевджале; как-то он обмолвился, что ненавидит проливать кровь. У меня все внутри похолодело. По связи я чувствовал, что Любимый тоже волнуется, хотя выглядел он уверенно, несмотря на скептические взгляды амазонок и откровенно презрительный - Арилы.

\- Тощая, да еще и плоская, как доска! И, поди, неженка - ручки замарать боится, - амазонка кивнула на перчатки Любимого. - Зачем тебе мужчина? Ты с ним не справишься!

Любимый качнул головой и медленно пошел вокруг Арилы по сужающейся спирали. Она вскинула нож, а пальцы на левой руке согнула, как когти. Любимый держал руку с кинжалом опущенной, и поза у него была расслабленной. Он не нападал, выжидая.

Арила не выдержала первой. Зашипев, как разъяренная кошка, она бросилась на него, метя кинжалом в ребра, а когтями - в глаза. Но Любимый неожиданно легко увернулся, по дороге левой рукой толкнув Арилу так, что она не удержалась на ногах и рухнула на траву. Однако она немедленно вскочила, вспоров когтями подол платья Любимого. Он развернулся к ней лицом; Арила взмахнула кинжалом...

Никто не понял сразу, что произошло; но через секунду Арила завизжала, вырывая руку, которую Любимый двумя пальцами аккуратно держал за запястье, ее нож упал в траву, а Любимый своим кинжалом легко провел по ее плечу, оставив ровную красную полоску.

\- Первая кровь! - провозгласила старуха. Любимый разжал пальцы и отошел в сторону. Арила перехватила бессильно повисшую кисть, глядя на него с ненавистью и ужасом.

\- Твоя рука скоро будет в порядке, - как будто извиняясь, сказал он.

\- Забирай своего мужчину, чужестранка, - произнесла старуха, ухмыляясь пустым ртом. - Ты его заслужила, именем Богини.

Как раз в этот момент веревки, которые я все это время неосознанно продолжал дергать, развязались, и когда Любимый подошел ко мне, я уже сам поднимался, заворачиваясь в его плащ. Тем не менее, он подал мне руку и помог сесть на лошадь впереди себя; мне было неловко, но мои руки слишком затекли, и двигать ими было трудно. Одной рукой придерживая меня за талию, он помчался прочь от амазонок.

Когда мы отъехали достаточно далеко, он пустил коня шагом и обнял меня обеими руками, так сильно, что у меня перехватило дыхание. Я повернулся и поцеловал его в висок.

\- Перестань,- с неловкой усмешкой сказал я, - ты ведешь себя так, словно я принцесса из баллады.

\- О, я ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что ты справился бы сам, даже с толпой сладострастных амазонок, - насмешливо сказал он голосом Шута. И тут же рассмеялся. - Ты так и не разучился краснеть, Любимый!


End file.
